


First Hunt of Forever

by white_tiger



Series: Skyrim shots [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: A sqeaul to fight over a dovahkiin, this details the first part of the first night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Steel belongs to Noah Rhodes over on fanfiction.net

First Hunt of Forever

Daro’Aramada dragged Serana through the trees, looking for a clearing with a large bed of moss. They stumbled when the sudden light of the clearing temporarily blinded them. The clearing was large with a massive bed of moss next to a small lake in the center, Aramada whirled to look at her soulmate with pleading eyes.

“You want to go swimming?” Serana asked sighing, Aramada looked at her with even bigger puppy eyes.

“This one wants to have first swim and tumble in the nice lake, hopefully with this one’s wife?” Aramada begged, Serana sighed before pecking her wife on the lips.

“Fine, but you are drying of as soon as we are out, you smell like a wet carpet otherwise.” Aramada looked offended for a second before bouncing off to the water.

Serana sighed and followed a bit slower smiling gently, by the time she reached the water Aramada had already stripped and leapt into the water. Serana quickly stripped and joined her, they had fun for a bit before starting to get more amorous. Serana crested at the same time as Aramada, the sound of buckles coming undone stopped them cold.

Not far from their pile of clothes a dark elf was stripping naked, Serana choked on some water as Aramada whirled and snarled at the elf. The man simply turned and looked at them, he raised his left eyebrow. Serana saw that he had a large scar running across his left eye, having seen enough of them on her wife she knew that it was a dragon scar.

“I mean you no harm, I simply want to take a bath before the hunt tonight.” The man finished removing his clothes and walked into the lake.

“This one demands your name!” Aramada snarled keeping herself between Serana and this new comer.

“Steel, and you can relax I have no plans on making a move on you or your wife.” Steel spoke calmly as he began soaping up his body.

“Forgive us if we find a large naked man a bit unnerving, I have my doubts that your intentions are pure.” Serana called coldly.

“You both lack the needed parts for you to be of interest for me, also I came to scope out the whelps.” Steel explained before dunking himself to rinse off the soap.

Aramada’s fur settled after that, and the pair quickly started out, drying off they moved away to give the elf room. “Nice to meet you, don’t be late for the hunt! Oh, and come ready to fight and kill your fellow hunters!” Steel called after them.

“That one was strange, he wore brotherhood armor not current style either.” Aramada whispered to Serana, who frowned at her words.

“What did he mean, about killing other hunters?” Serana asked, Aramada winced and picked up her tail, looking sheepish.

“You know what he is talking about?” Serana glared at the Khajiit.

“No! But This one won the ring she loves, by sort of refusing the hunter cat’s orders and killing her fellow hunters.” Aramada cringed slightly, Serana just sighed too use to the strange things her wife did.

“So what do this mean?” She asked. “That we might need to, how you say, assert our place?” Aramada replied.

“Great so we have to kick some wolves in the sack to prove our place in the pack.” Serana snarked.

“This one thinks your rhyme jokes need work.” Aramada complained, and got flicked in the ear for her troubles.

________________________________________

Steel sat in the branches on the edge of the great clearing, the first of the hunters had begun arriving. As one they all turned to the northern out edge, as two female lycans walked out of the woods. The Khajiit was dressed in ebony armor that radiated power, strapped to her back was several staves that Steel knew to belong to each a different daedric prince. The Masque of Clavicus Vile hid her face, with dawnbreaker on her hip.

The human was dressed in vampire armor, while on her hip was Mehrunes' Razor. Steel nearly whistled at the impressive collection the two had, the current omega of the group stalked towards the pair. Steel and the others leaned forward to watch from their perches, the first hunt meant claiming your spot among the hunters.

“Listen whelps, I am your senior so what I says goes. Got that cat? Now come on beef roast, your sitting next to me.” The orc wolf grabbed at Serana, Steel watched as Aramada drew in a deep breath.

Steel covered his ears, you did not survive more than one encounter with a dragon without learning when their about to shout. “Rii Vaaz Zol!” came the deafening roar.

The hunters watched as the orc was shredded by the shout, the orc rose a moment later as a thrall of sorts. A bold laugh filled the air as the hunter god arrived, the tall thin wiry man wore little. His mask was the most outstanding feature, next to that was his massive dragon bone bow.

“Well shouted hunter, always protect your mate!” Hircine laughed again, Steel and the other stepped forward to welcome their new sisters.

The moon broke over the mountain range and Hircine raised a horn to his mask and somehow blew it, as the hunting horn echoed the shift came over them. In moments the hunters had taken their wolfin forms, Hircine took off still in his human form with his new hounds on his heels. The rest followed a beat later, the hunt was on and the prey would be fools who had crossed the lord of hunt.


End file.
